The Enigmatic Spider Man: Universal Tour
by barry. Allen365
Summary: 2017,Two years since He became Spider Man, He had dealt with notorious gangsters, deranged scientists and the list went on and on. Despite everything he was still standing still. When he landed amongst people calling themselves Shinigami and Arrancar, Then Things became problematic.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker who was dressed as his eponymous alter ego Spider Man, A red and blue skin suit which covered his entire body from head to toe. Arguably it had some non visible holes which allowed Peter to breath. A pair of bluish lenses could be spotted on his mask, Which at the same time hid his eyes and allowed him to see in an all around better way then his human eyes could see. He used to be your everyday seventeen year old american geek.

Geek? Doesn't seem like that from his abs and physique.

Ha ha, That's actually correct. Anyone will find it hard to believe that Peter Parker was used to be one of the geeks who gets bullied by mean jocks and cheerleaders make fun of. During a trip to Oscorp International, The home of one of the most advanced scientific advancements mankind had ever achieved. Stark and Pym was slightly better but Peter didn't get to see them for a long time. During this trip Peter Parker had a life altering incident. Something that he never expected to happen in his wildest dreams. A genetically modified spider bit him and he got superpowers such as Super Strength, Agility, Some sort of sixth sense which allowed him to sense danger and a few spider like abilities. Just like any other teen around his age Peter was overwhelmed by this achievement and used his powers for selfish means such as earning money and fame.

Unfortunately a tragedy in his life made him realize his mistakes and thus made him learn the biggest lesson of his life.

"Great powers come with great responsibilities! "

This new-found philosophy and the view on his life made him turn to crime fighting. Leading into the creation of the his infamous Alter ego Spider Man. Or was it Man Spider?

For the last time it was Spider-Man, Not Man Spider!

Peter felt tremendous amount of confidence whenever he wore this costume. It felt like he could do everything when he was Spider man. He could carry the weight of entire world on his shoulders. Granted, He was no Hulk but he felt that much awesome. May be that was his Inner Batman talking to him. But yeah, It felt good. The thrill of chasing villains, The adrenaline pumping through his veins, The feeling of doing something worthwhile with his life... That was amazing. But the place he currently found himself in was not even the least bit amazing.

It reeked of blood and flesh, Human blood and Flash.

A normal teen around his age could have started puking by now or even worse would have fainted at seeing the limbs scattered around like that. In addition to all that, The walls in front of him were painted with blood. Most of them appeared to have dried but several patches were still fresh and crimson droplets rolled around them. This was really starting to look like a low budget slasher flick. The teenager coughed a bit, This was undoubtedly a slaughter house. He looked at broken ceiling and damaged pipelines which were constantly leaking a certain amount of water at each passing moment. Strench coming from various chemicals forcefully invaded his nostrils. Peter let out a groan, This was most probably Formaldehyde. The whole place reeked due to that. It felt like his brain was literally going to explode due to the headache. He was definitely going to need some medicine from Aunt May's Cupboard. This week had been really harsh on him. He had to chat with Gwen in the early morning , A time when he usually get whatever amount of sleep which kept his body functional throughout the day. Finish the project given by mean Mrs Hobbs, She truly seemed like one of those villainous teachers from harem-comedy animes.

Wait a minute? Harem Comedy Animes? Weren't they supposed to be 18+? And Peter was a whole year away from reaching the voter's age.

Come on, Guys! Don't be prudes. He might be a badass crime fighting vigilante but he was still a healthy teenager. Besides he just got a pretty girlfriend, A guy gotta find ways to keep his urges in check. Even the superheroes. Well, People didn't exactly think of him as a superhero. On the most part he was dodging bullets and the ire of New York's finest. Flash thought of him as a Super hero. Unfortunately, he was the last person on this planet Peter wanted to . However, Peter actually fantasised about the day Eugene found out his true identity. That was going to be hilarious.

The spider powered human being narrowed down his eyes on the disfigured corpses scattered around on various operating tables. This was a typical madhouse. The teenager fell on his knees with a muted smack. Realisation flashing in his eyes as he recognised the person behind all this. It was work of a crazy scientist named Miles Warren aka the Jackal. Peter had various scuffles with him in the past, Especially due to the psycho's obsession with genetic experiments. He has experimented on this guy called Mac Gargan, A thug who was defeated by him in Peter's days as amature wrestler. Jackal experimented on him and enhanced him with scorpion sort of physiology and powers. Considering the fact that Scorpion's were the natural predator's of spiders, Handling him wasn't easy.

However, Using his wits and his nemesis' anger, Peter not only got better of him but he also managed to thwart the Jackle's plans to create Spider Clones. Sadly, Peter had a strict no killing policy thus he handed him over to the SHIELD. Peter had recently developed some sort of relationship with them when he was called by Iron Man to help him against Captain America and his allies. Peter was reluctant at first but became tempted at the part of becoming something big. Besides SHIELD was a government agency so he hoped they might solve his issues with Law Enforcements. That didn't happen though but still, Peter was hopeful. Despite being disregarded as a kid by Tony Stark, Peter was still the protector of his town. The friendly neighbourhood spider man.

Peter thought that they were atleast competent enough to keep his supervillain captive for unforseen period. Even a few years would have sufficed. He could deal with bufoon's like Rhino and Shocker, He could deal with the possibility of aliens attacking the Earth, He could deal with Norse Gods being real, He could even deal with the beautiful and gorgeous Gwen Stacy putting moves on him... That summed up a lot of craziness in his life. What he can't deal with is people dying on him. Jackle had been kidnappings homeless people for his sadistic enjoyment and slicing them off in the name of science. This made Peter angry. Seeing Dead bodies here didn't help much either. Seeing human life wasted like this, Even if he didn't knew them personally, Made Peter's blood boil in righteous fury.

May be he shouldn't hold back this time while dealing with that psycho.

Peter clenched his fist in outrage, His all senses blazing in full alert mode. Peter walked deeper into this man made purgatory. The basement had been turned into make shift slaughter house. The place itself was abandoned and resembled some sort of haunted asylum from the sort of stupid stuff they showed on television. Peter didn't care much about but for relationship's sake . Gwen wasn't a bad girl per say, She was just too much of a Diva. She was reasonably intelligent and somewhat more sensible then the mean girl clique like Liz, Sally etc. She was just a bit demanding for his tastes. The problem was that it appeared to him that she was too much committed in this relationship to part ways amicably. Besides hormones being involved, Peter didn't want to break her heart. So he just applied wait and watch theory to see how long they can stretch this relationship.

The teenager narrowed down his glare on the place which reeked off blood and flash. He might not have super smelling powers but even his human nose couldn't take this much. He had already tipped Gwen's father Captain George Stacy about this place, Unfortunately as he expected New York's finest were fashionably late. Of course Peter knew Spider man wasn't their favourite, That's why being the law abiding citizen he is, Peter called George Stacy about Spiderman hiding in a low key abandoned warehouse. Considering how he was the official "spidergrapher" for daily bugle and how much Gwen's father respected him and ironically despised Spider man... They were bound to come. It was just a matter of seconds.

Peter looked around himself, The place appeared to be cheap, Even by Jackal's standards. Several sections of this place was broken down, Not in a very proper way though. The set up of multiple operation theaters, curtains, lights and pretty much everything around him was set up in a whimsical and amature-ish fashion. It didn't appear to be the work of a medical professional. Whatever goons Jackal had employed to set up this place did some very poor job. Peter didn't pay much heed to the portal which was placed at the left corner of the basement. It appeared to be some sort of shimmering window that looked like water or mercury suspended in the air. His spider sense didn't react to it, Thus he guessed it wasn't something which could cause harm to him. At best, That could be a projector or hologram. He had dealt with a dude called Mysterio last month and he was quite a pain in his arse to deal with. His illusions were so much real that Peter still had a hard time believing that they were illusions in the first place. He came this close to get beaten, This close!

Fortunately, Due to some last minute asspull that even Peter had no idea how he pulled off in the first place, He managed to beat him. He gotta be careful in the future if that guy magically resurfaces in the future.

Peter stepped near the closest door, The spider powered teenager found himself greeted by multiple cries of help. All of them yelling their heart out at once. Without wasting a single moment Spiderman shattered the sturdy timber door with a blow. Making it crumble like it was made of cardboard sheets. Peter was instantly graced by the sight of various cells lined up.

It resembled that of an asylum but a lot worse than you can imagine. The doors were thick and the slots placed inside them barely allowed the occupants to get a peek on the outside world. The teenager cracked his knuckles, A smile forming behind his mask. Not everyone who was brought here was dead. There were living and breathing human beings who were waiting to be rescued. Using his enhanced strength Peter tore apart the metallic door

"Who a-are you? " The cell occupant, Who happened to be a thirteen year old girl asked with fear and panic evident in her voice. She appeared to be local, The girl blinked in realisation as something flashed inside her mind.

"Y-you are the menace guy new papers keep talking about! "

Peter frowned at hearing this, That was a low blow. Seriously, Jameson had taken his Spider hating cult a bit too far for his liking. He was literally using media to brainwash people against him. At this rate, No matter how good he tried to do, People will always think of him as an annoyance. Not because he was bad but Jameson always manipulated the facts in a way that Spiderman was presented as a villain.

Of course, That didn't mean Peter was going to give up. Sooner or later truth was bound to come out. At least Peter was hopeful about it. If Aunt May's opinion about Spider man can change within a year, Other people can change too. Besides he had a connection with Iron man now, That was bound to be an impact in the future.

"I am not a menace little princess, I am your friendly neighbourhood Spider Man!" Peter spoke in a voice which was both funny and reassuring at the same time. He picked up the little girl and pulled her out of the cell. He didn't knew what changed his focus but he was going to make sure Jackal won't be able to operate for a long time. Freeing the rest of abductees was easy. He smashed the locks like mashed potatoes. You could say easier than mashed potatoes but that would be a little bit exaggretion. He quickly led her and the rest of victims outside all the way towards the exit. Passing their "thank you" and "you saved my life" proclaimations pass with a humble nod and giddy smile behind his mask. He saw a few of them crying at the sight of disfigured body parts scattered all around the basement. The tragedy and pain will always be with them from now on. Their lives will never be same. There was nothing Peter could do to change that. However, He was definitely going to make sure to have some play time with Jackal before handing him over to law enforcement .

"Call the 911 as fast as you can! " Peter instructed before turning and running away towards the madhouse without even bothering to hear their response.

Retracing his steps Peter rushed back inside the man made purgatory, He rushed through the hallways and the basement which resembled a slaughter house. As far as he was concerned, There were no hanchmen or genetic experiments waiting to chew him off. It meant that Jackal was sloppy and in a rush. It was good for Peter though, That made it easier for him to take Jackal down. Finally, He reached the final chamber of this asylum. He opened the door as quietly as he could possibly manage. Agreed, He wasn't batman but he could definitely play ninja whenever he wanted. The room was a lot more wider than he was expecting. It could easily fit ten people at once. The amount of dirt and wetness indicated that the room was a latest edition to this place. Even though the room was considerably large, It was mostly bleak and lifeless. It held no human comforts at all. May be a psycho like Jackal didn't require it.

Miles Warren stood infront of operating table, Mumbling like a crazy man. He didn't even turn at the obvious noise of Spider man entering the facility. Peter looked at the complex machinery which filled most of the room. It didn't match any description from his previous studies , Which was a surprise considering how much Peter studied. There were things which could surprise him now and then but he hardly considered Jackal to be one of them. Peter closed onto the crazy scientist, He could break every bone of his body right now but he needed to know.

He needed to know what the crazy scientist was upto.

"What is wrong with it? Why can't I get it to work? " Jackal smashed his fists on the wooden table. Peter sighed under his breath, The psycho looked as usual. He looked a bit paler and there were bags under his eyes, Indicating that he didn't sleep for a very long time. Peter would have sympathised with him if his coat wasn't drenched with the human blood. He muttered to himself pulling the levers of the machine. He touched the glowing crimson light which appeared in the middle of the strange looking technology.

"Why can't I leave this wretched place? Perhaps a few more tests would...

"You know, Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness! "

"Y-you! "

That was the only thing maniac could utter before a power packed punch sent him crashing on the floor. The vigilante grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall, The red and blue clad teenager was enraged right now. While he was still making sure not to kill him, He was still a lot more harsher than usual.

"What the hell are you doing here? " Jackal spat venomously at the vigilante

"It appears that you have upped your game, I gotta stop you before you pull anything big again. " Peter gritted his teeth and threw him on the ground. The crazy scientist cried in pain, Getting tossed around by a super powered teenager was no fun at all. Peter was about to attack him once again but suddenly a cerulean light engulfed the entire area. Bits of energy coalesced in the ring, gathering in the center, making a spot that shone with the intensity of a sun. With a sharp crack, the sun erupted . Peter fell back while grabbing his head, His spider sense was blazing in full alert. It felt like he was grabbed by Rhino and he was trying to split his skull apart. Barely he could see a huge shimmering window which appeared to be made out water or mercury engulfing the entire basement.

"What's happening? "

" Your presence here was the key. I never got it at first but I finally understand this now! " Jackal responded with a maniacal laughter. " All those test subjects, All those people I experimented on... I never needed them in the first place. All I needed was you. Ironic... Isn't it? "

Using his web shooters Peter pulled the mad scientist towards him. Using both of his hands Peter started strangling him. Jackal struggled to breath and his mouth parted to fire more curses.

"If you want to live, Start speaking on how to stop all this! "

"There is nothing you can do now. Let's get ready to see the world which truly accepts my genius! "

Peter wrapped his arms tightly around him, His hesitation about killing people fading away a bit. If Jackal was going to kill him then he might as well take him down with him. The portal began to go critical, Peter didn't care whether this trap killed him or not. He was surely going to make Warren pay for his crimes. All the thick cables blew away, propelled by explosive bolts on the connectors and the collective power surge from the sudden disconnection fried every circuit in the control panel, raising the pungent strench of melted silicone and wiring.

The last thing Peter remembered was the sound of Jackal's neck breaking, Then everything faded into black.

...xxxxx... XxxxxxxxxxX... ...

Peter Parker had two gigantic headaches in his life. The first one was his first fight with Sand man where he used his head as an instrument to play one those jingles from Uncle Ben's old albums. The second one came after he contacted a bad case of pneumonia as Mysterio managed to trick him into taking a bath inside the east river, On a very very snowy day.

What? He was Spider man, Not Thor or Hulk. He was human in the end. Enhanced human but still... He had his limits.

On the scale of one to twenty, this one barely ranked seven. He opened his eyes. It was not an improvement. The vast space was gone. Completely replaced with the starry midnight sky. He found himself free falling from the sky, From a height that matched the Daily Bugle's main building. The ground beneath him was covered with some sort of rain forest. Which had spread out for miles and miles. Peter thought about using web cartrige to cushion his fall. Arguably he could survive this with minimal injuries, Scorpion and Sandman did worse to him and he survived with a few broken ribs. But that didn't mean Peter was a masochist. He took out a capsule, Preparing to form some form of parachute to survive the acceleration from gravitational field of earth. Before he could do so, He was graced with a very amusing sight.

It was a woman. Slender and pretty well endowed. She had dark skin, golden irises and black hair. She was wearing some sort of Japanese attire...And she was flying!

She was flying in the air, Like Thor or one of those X Men !

Peter narrowed down his eyes, Even though he wasn't getting anything on his Spider sense, The woman had a very cat like vibe about her. Within seconds the woman closed the distance between them and grabbed him by his waist, Stopping his descent towards the ground.

The moment she picked him up, Peter felt an electrifying sensation passing through his entire body. The woman seemed surprised as cerulean energy engulfed the spider powered teenager. vaporizing his shirt and exposing his torso. He was too busy screaming from the pain that assailed him to care. If felt like someone had pushed a branding iron to every nerve in his body. Peter pleaded, Writhing in pain. The pain, It hurt so much that entire mind became blank. The woman tried to close the distance between them but the cerulean energy smacked her backwards. Blood gushed from Peter's chest and his mask was shredded into pieces. The pain overpowered his senses as a black kanji etched itself on his back, In form of dark flames. They were the symbols of **Enigma** and **Universe** which had carved itself on his neck.

"I will be a monkey's Uncle... " Peter mumbled unconsciously as he started descending towards the ground. With astonishing speed, The woman caught up to him and thankfully managed to grab him before the teenage vigilante could eat the dirt.

"Urahara is definitely going to have a field day about this! "

 **I am trying to do a not so tragic Spiderman here. I have also taken a few elements from MCU's recent version of Spiderman. I did make him more of an established hero who started crime fighting at the age of fifteen and fought a number of Spider baddies like Sandman, Scorpion, Shocker, Rhino etc. I have tried to make sure and not angelify Gwen as the people try to do in recent years. Her character had flaws, Some of them weren't really ignorable. I am talking about the comics version here, Not the one from Ultimate Marvel or Spectacular Spiderman series. He still has the character and strengths of our beloved webslinger but with a somewhat more balanced and happy civilian life and superhero life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**While this seem like a crossover with Spiderman from MCU, It's also quite different. I felt a bit disappointed at seeing the elements of Miles Morales story in Spiderman Homecoming. I am not a huge fan of Ultimate Marvel franchise so my views may differ from those who are fans of that and this Spiderman is sorta like the one from Ultimate Marvel.**

 **An unpopular opinion, I do think Tom Holland is good actor and better suited to play Spiderman than Andrew Garfield. At the same time I also don't think he is Johnny Depp good or Robert Downey Jr good . I would like to say he was Tom Hiddletone good but that guy made me really like Loki. But everyone have their different tastes and if Holland stays Spiderman for like 12-15 years, The storyline will get better. I am not really a big fan of learning curve scenario because I am not used to seeing it with Spiderman. Everything has their pros and cons and everyone have their own preferences. I am not bashing the movie or the actor but at this moment they didn't live up to my expectations. It may change if sequels turn out to be better.**

 **Like I said before, It's good but good is not enough for Spiderman or Marvel. Also, I am looking forward to seeing Justice League and Thor Ragnarok in the future.**

The first sensation Peter felt upon waking up was pain. A whole lot of it. If felt like he had been recently hugged by Hulk. That was really bad. It wasn't the first time Peter was in such situation. Captain America did a whole number on him , Ant man was really troublesome to deal with and don't even talk about Scarlet Witch. Yeah, That crazy lady gave him nightmare for months. It really wasn't that great for his first outing out of United States. Perhaps, It was a good ideas to stick to Queens and get out when he became older or he was owner of a multimillion dollar enterprise. Something like Batman or Tony Stark. At this point he was stuck taking pictures for Daily Bugle, The media house which was hell-bent on turning Spiderman into a villain. Peter wasn't really happy about working at such place but Jameson didn't ask any questions. He wasn't concerned with how he got the pictures of Spiderman. That can't be said for every other places he went before with pictures. Also despite being a jerk, He paid really well. Not as much as he promised beforehand but still that was enough for sustain a certain amount of financial stability.

Apart from that, The Job at Bugle provided him with a lot of additional information regarding the criminals. Which was a large contribution on the crime fighting part. The teenager opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry but after a few moments everything started becoming more and more clear to him. The first thing he realized that he was lying on a very soft and comfortable bed. Everything around him was pretty much clean. He wondered if he was in some hospital but quickly disregarded the notion once his eyes travelled further to colorful walls. Besides if it was a hospital, There should be atleast some patients around him.

"Ah! So you finally decided to wake up. I thought it was going to take ages considering how you looked when Yoruichi brought you in!" An amused voice echoed through his head. Peter turned around so much quickly that it nearly snapped his neck. A mysterious man walked through the wall behind him, startling the spider themed hero. Peter shot out from his bed and landed on the ceiling. While hanging upside down he took a good look at the mysterious newcomer. Trying to analyze whether he was friend or for. Granted, He had the precognitive abilities of a spider which allowed him to catch up to anyone who posed him a threat but there wasn't anything in this world which could be called full proof.

Even his spider sense!

"Hey! What the hell was that for Mr Hat and Clogs? You nearly gave me heart attack there!" Peter called out from the distance.

"I really didn't see that coming, I had an idea that you weren't normal but this is quite fascinating." The man chuckled. He appeared to be your average middle aged Japanese man. Except he was horribly pale and could walk through walls. The spider enhanced teenager could sense that this person standing infront him wasn't a an ordinary human. He wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat which hid his eyes.

"I am a black belt in Slap fu. I bet you don't find that fascinating!" Peter clenched his fists. He reached out for his web shooters only to realize that he was no longer in his suit. Instead he was clad in grey track suit.

"What the...? What did you do with my suit?" Peter shouted with a hint of panic and irritation in his house. He quickly jumped back on the ground, Landing on all fours like an animal. The mysterious man found that sorta amusing. However this time he kept his curiosity under wraps.

"I apologize, It was damaged beyond repair. We had no choice but to remove it!" The man responded in a calm tone, "Relax lad, I don't mean you any harm! I am just a plain old candy store owner!"

"And I am Santa Claus in banana suit!" Peter sighed in annoyance. This man was hiding something and Peter really didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He reminded him of Tony Stark. Albeit, Not in a good way.

"Look lad, You fell out through a wormhole in sky. You appear to have enhanced strength and flexibility. You can climb walls. You speak English with a thick American accent. New York to be exact. But that's not enough. I can see more things are at play. The more you co operate with me, The more quicker your journey back home would be." Kisuke spoke in a serious tone. Peter let out a sigh. The former captain pulled out a couple of chairs and motioned Peter to sit down.

Albeit, The spider enhanced teenager was a bit hesitant at first. In the end he followed the course. He still wasn't happy that the man had seen his face. It was kinda bad for the whole secret identity thing if he turned out to be a villain. However, Peter couldn't do much in regards of that. It wasn't like he intentionally let him know. He had no idea Jackal could pull something like that off and he would be caught in the middle of it. Although, Peter recalled seeing that flying lady but he had a feeling he would get to see her anyways. First things first he needed to find a way to get back home and for that he needed to find where the hell was he. He was starting to get impatient right now. Not only that, He was also worried about Aunt May .

"Where am I?" Peter was the first one to break the silence

"You are in Karakura town, Which is located in Japan. Where are you from?" Kisuke asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Look Mr Hat and Clogs, Everything is kinda messed up right now. I dunno whether I can trust you or not. Still I guess it's kinda pointless to hide my identity since you have seen my face anyways." Peter let out a sigh and began explaining his side of story. How he got his powers through bitten by a radioactive spider. He intentionally left the Uncle Ben part. That wasn't something he could tell to everyone. Besides he was doing this out of necessity. He wasn't doing this on his own. He mentioned how he fought crime in New York. Avengers, Tony Stark...Shield and a bunch of other things. He also explained how he got stuck in the middle of an experiment and landed here with a blast.

The man glanced at him with thoughtful expression. He appeared to be in deep thoughts. At the same time he appeared greatly amused. Peter was kinda creeped by his intense look and wanted to hang somewhere else. In the end he decided against it. He didn't have any money on him and he didn't know Japanese. The only way to get back home was to either call Tony Stark or seek asylum in the American embassy. Tony Stark wasn't the easiest man to get in contact with and if he went to embassy, He might have to answer too many questions for his liking. He didn't even have his own passport yet. That could make things a bit difficult. He would never be able to explain how he traveled all the way from States to here.

The only other option he had in mind was to sneak inside a plain but that apparently went a bit too far for his realm of abilities.

"Hmm... that's actually interesting. I myself have never heard of this Iron man you speak of. Not only that, There hasn't been any alien attacks on Manhattan. " The man responded with a mysterious smile.

"Holy crap! How do you not know about Avengers and Tony Stark? Dude, Are you from Mars or something like that?" Peter dumbfounded. He was really surprised that the man wasn't aware about Avengers and didn't know about Stark industries. Was he dealing with some sort of country bumpkin? Tony Stark was famous throughout the world. Everyone talked about the Avengers all the time. Especially after the Civil war fiasco. It was next to impossible to be not aware about them.

"I am fully connected with the outside world, Parker-kun. There hasn't been anything like you speak of in the Western world. Though I would rather have take a look yourself!" Peter raised an eyebrow at hearing that. He was still having heard time believing everything. Either this was a sick prank played on him by Tony Stark or he was dealing with a far bigger issue than he previously thought. Despite having many doubts the spider enhanced teenager let Urahara continue, Deciding to not interrupt the man in mid way.

"I also don't think you are in any way mentally unfit. Perhaps when you passed through that wormhole you travelled far more further than just skipping countries. Perhaps you travelled to a parallel world." The man concluded with a glint in his eyes.

"Do you really think that I am just going to believe everything you are saying?" Peter narrowed down his eyes on Kisuke, The spider enhanced teenager was far more serious to crack any jokes on his current predicament.

"Of course not. There is a library nearby and most people in the city are able to speak english. Take a look yourself and then decide. " Kisuke spoke in a casual tone as if seeing someone from parallel dimension was just another Wednesday for him. Peter felt a bit surprised at seeing the man's calm demeanor. It felt just like the day Tony Stark appeared on his door step. Similar to how he felt about Tony Stark, This man had some sort of crazy genius sort of vibe about him. Which was kinda intimidating and at the same time infuriating. Peter didn't have good experiences with Alpha males. Flash bullied him on daily basis until the fateful spider bite and Tony Stark kinda threw him to wolves. He didn't know whether he believed in his abilities or he thought Steve Rogers and his team would never go all out against a kid.

Technically this seemed like a bad sign, Especially considering his previous experiences with man like him and Tony. Anyways, It wasn't exactly unheard of people having super powers. It wouldn't be a big surprise for such people to exist in another country. He had seen Thor and Loki. Gods of Norse mythology. They were as much real as humans were. And ofcourse, There was Hulk. Who can forget about the green beast? If someone like them were real, Than would it be that far-fetched to believe him being in alternate dimension?

But ...Jackal...Jackal of all people...How could he build something like that which can teleport people in other dimensions? If it was someone like Reed Richards of Fantastic Four or Tony Stark...He would believe it in a heartbeat. But Jackal...he had no speciality in the field of Physics.

Did everything that weird man talked about was real? Or All of this was some plot by Hydra, Loki or whoever else wanted to blow up the earth?

Wait a minute! Why would Loki target him? It wasn't like he know about him or he posed any serious threat against them. Besides Hydra was mostly destroyed at the point. Even if they wanted to do something with him, They would just tie him up and flat out brainwash him. Yeah, Just like that. However before Peter could recover from the shock or come into terms about what exactly was going on...The man sitting infront of stood up on his feet and disappeared in a blurry notion. Vanishing in the air as if he was never there before.

"Damn, When will I learn how to disappear like a ninja?" Peter let out a groan. He wished if he could find a few aspirins because this was surely going to give him migraine in future.

 _"Well It can't be worse than sitting in the same room with J Jonah Jameson!"_


End file.
